Quand Tom fait des achats
by Luwynda
Summary: [Tokio Hotel][YaoiTwincest] Tom a un après midi de libre, il décide de faire un peu de shopping incognito dans Madgeburg... Fic pour le fun ! Et pour baby Sushi !


Titre : Quand Tom fait des achats...

Auteur : Luwynda, pour vous servir !

Mail : Tokio Hotel

Genre : Twincest TomxBill

Disclamer : Tokio Hotel ne m'appartient pas mais Dieu sait que si je pouvais j'acheterai Bill et Tom pour ... enfin voilà quoi :X

Couple: Tom Kaulitz et Bill Kaulitz

Note de l'auteur : Cadow pour mon frère jumeau ! Baby I love you ! baf Cadow pour Sushi :X

Warning : Ceci est une fiction à caractère homosexuel ajoutant en plus le tabou de l'inceste, je vous aurai prévenu !

Oneshot Tokio Hotel !

Résumé:

Tom a un après midi de libre, il décide de faire un peu de shopping incognito dans Madgeburg.

L'italique montre les pensées de Tom, en gras sont les pensées de Bill et entre parenthèse ce sont mes commentaires pourris dont on pourrait aisement s'en passer !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonne lecture ! D

Tom soupira. C'était les vacances. Certes il aimait les vacances, mais il n'aimait pas consacré la totalité de ses journées sensées être reposante pour jouer dans le groupe.

La musique est sa raison d'être avec son jumeau, mais faut pas abuser non plus ! Tom pas content !

Alors imaginez la joie du dreadé lorsque David, manageur de Tokio Hotel, accorda au groupe un après-midi de tranquillité !

Bill regarda son frère d'un air "On fait quoi ?". C'est alors que Georg, chieur de son statut, se posta devant le chanteur et le guitariste pour leur proposer une activité.

"Bill ! Tom ! Avec Gustav on a décidé d'aller à la piscine, draguer les filles en bikini ! Vous venez ?"

_Surement pas ! _pensa Tom, _passer l'après-midi avec des fans débiles ! Non mais oh ! Puis de toute façon je préfère les gars._

Bill accepta, heureux de passer du temps avec ses meilleurs amis, il s'en foutait des filles même si elles étaient gênantes.

Mais il fut déçu lorsqu'il entendit la réponse de Tom.

"Et toi Tom ?" demanda Georg.

"J'ai pas envi de me taper encore les cris hystériques des pauvres débiles compléxées, j'vais faire du shopping ça va me changer les idées."

Le regard de Bill s'assombrissa, il voulait voir son frère en maillot ! (pervers ! xD)

**J'aime pas les filles ...**

Georg ricana.

"Du shopping ? T'es pire qu'une fille !"

"Rho la ferme, toi tu te lisse les cheveux tous les matins !"

"Wow la répartie !" dit ironicement Georg

"Dans ta gueule !"

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Un Gustav qui perdait patience s'interposa entre les deux garçons.

"Bon aller on y va, fait chaud, j'veux aller à la piscineuh !"

"Tu veux draguer surtout !"

"La ferme"

Bill ne participait plus à la conversation, **sans Tom c'est beaucoup moins drôle !**

Du coup, le petit groupe Georg, Gustav, Tom et David -qui squatte- partirent direction the swimming pool.

Tom soupira de soulagement ! Plus de bruit ! Bonheur ! Yatta ! Peace and Love !

Bref, il attrapa une casquette, des lunettes noires, attacha ses dreadlocks en queue de cheval et partit au centre ville.

_J'aurais pu faire mieux comme déguisement ... Bof tant pis._

Dehors il faisait beau, enfin de compte c'est cool des lunettes. Ca on a du style avec et ça protège du soleil !

Découvert de l'année made by Tom.

Bon revenons en sur nos moutons ! (Saute-mouton !)

Tom flanât devant les vitrines sans réellement les regarder. Plus il entra dans une grande surface.

Dans le rayon CD, un écran plat de télé diffusait leur nouveau clip "übers ende der welt" et le CD lui-même était en vente dessous.

Des cartons géant à l'effigie des quatres adolescents donnaient la cerise sur le gâteau.

_On est vraiment très célèbre !_

Il tourna le regard sur le rayon à côté de l'écran. Il écarquilla des yeux, en gros étaient écris les mots "Spécials produits dérivés Tokio Hotel dans ce rayon ! Il sera enlevé dès la rentrée scolaire ! hatez-vous !".

Ouais en fait, il s'était trompé de cerise. C'était CA la cerise sur le gâteau.

Il soupira et s'approcha du rayon, poussé par la curiosité.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu inventer encore comme connerie ?_

Il regarda des montres, des bracelets, des colliers ... _des strings !_

Tom s'imagina soudain l'image de Bill portant un string avec la photo de Tom.

Il rougit et une chaleur étrange se faisait sentir côté entre-jambe ...

Il se reprit. _Non mais à quoi je pense ? C'est mon frère, diantre ! oo_ (Je voulais le placer mon diantre :X)

Le guitariste se donna une baffe mentale et continua du regard la découverte des dits objets dérivés.

Mais en voyant ce qui suivie ... Il ne put s'empecher de crier "KYAAAAAAAAAAH TROP MIGNOOOOON !" sous le regard étonné des autres clients.

Non mais franchement, imaginez une peluche à l'effigie de Bill Kaulitz en train de faire un graaaand sourire.

Nan nan, soupirez pas ! Pas une peluche mal faite à la pokemon ! Une peluche trèèèès bien faite !

Trop au gout de Tom. Tellement qu'il craqua. Il prit la peluche et se dirigea vers la caisse. Honteux de passer devant autant de monde avec son bien.

Aux caisses, une adolescente l'accosta.

"Excusez-moi ..."

Tom se retourna vivement, cachant la peluche dérrière son dos.

"Ouiii ?"

"Vous êtes Tom Kaulitz ?" demanda la fille d'une petite voix.

"Nooon"

"Ah bon ?!" s'écria la fille.

"Non non, chuis un mec qui essaie de lui ressembler ! T'as vu, j'porte même des lunettes noires pour faire camouflage ! Mais c'est un plan, comme ça des filles comme toi me parle et me demande si je suis Tom Kaulitz ! AHAHAH ! J'aime tellement Tom Kaulitz que j'imagine les meilleures scènes érotiques qu'il puisse y avoir !"

La fille écarquilla les yeux et le regarda d'un air horrifié. Il existait vraiment des gars comme ça ?!

"Ah euh ok ..." elle partit en courant dans la direction opposée.

Tom soupira. Franchement les fans étaient trop débiles, comment pouvaient-elles gober une chose pareil ? Ils étaient célèbres mais quand même ! Pas à ce point ! ... Si ? oO (berk ...)

Il retourna aux caisses, donc, et sortit son argent. Il baissa les yeux sur l'étiquette de la peluche pour voir le prix.

_QUOUWA ?! 75€ POUR UNE PELUCHE ?! C'est un scandale !_

Il hésita à l'acheter ... _Après tout c'est une peluche super bien faite et doit pas y'en avoir beaucoup dans le monde ..._

Il regarda la dite peluche. _Trop chou ! Je dormirai avec le soir ! ... heu nan j'ai pas pensé ça !_

Il paya ce Bill mignature avec sa carte de crédit en pensant que ça ferait un fossée dans ses économies et retourna en vitesse à l'appartement.

Bill rentra avant les deux autres. Décidement, sans Bill c'était plus pareil. Il voulut rentrer au studio et attendre le retour de son frère préféré ! (en même temps, il en a qu'un ...)

Mais il ne savait pas la vision qui l'attendait en rentrant.

En entrant de l'appartement, il jetta un "C'est moi !" comme à son habitude.

**Pas de réponses ? oO**

"Tom ? Hallo ?"

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

"Tom ?"

**Pas de Tom ...**

Puis vers la salle de bain ...

"Tom ?"

**Toujours pas là le frangin...**

Puis vers le salon ...

"Tooooom ?"

**Hé non ! Encore perdu ! Vous êtes le maillon faible Bill Kaulitz, aurevoir !**

Le chanteur soupira. Où pouvait-il bien être ?

Il avait fait toutes les pieces !

**Toutes ?**

Son regard se posa sur la chambre de Tom.

"..."

Bill poussa la porte et jetta un coup d'oeil.

Il resta figé sur place.

Tom était allongé sur sont lit avec un mini-lui serré très fort contre son torse.

"Tom Oo"

Le chanteur s'approcha du dénommé Tom et il l'entendit murmuré.

"Biiiilll ..."

L'intéressé écarquillat les yeux.

"Mackyyyy"

Macky ? C'était le surnom de Bill entre amis.

Tom poussait des petits gémissements plus que sensuel.

Bill avait soudain des idées très décalées vis-à-vis de son double.

Tom resserra l'étreinte contre la peluche et dit d'une voix plus forte que les autres.

"Mais Bill ! Je ne peux pas manger autant d'abricots !"

Bill se calma aussitôt. Il devait avoir les idées très mal placées pour avoir pensé que son frère faisait un rêve érotique les mettant tous les deux en scène.

Il soupira et s'asseya sur le bord du lit. Il retira doucement la peluche des bras de son frère et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

**Tu sais que t'es beau toi ? C'quoi ton ptit nom ? **il étouffa un petit rire. **C'est que c'est vraiment bien fait cette connerie.**

Il était intrigué par cette peluche. **J'veux la même en Tom !**

Soudain, Tom agrippa son jumeau et le serra contre lui, le prenant pour la peluche.

Sous l'éffet de la surprise, Bill lachât l'objet et sentit une étreinte puissante.

Son visage était très proche maintenant de celui de son frère. Il déglutit.

Il faisait chaud. Très chaud. Trop chaud. Et pour courroner le tout, le bas ventre du brun se faisait remarquer.

**Mais pourquoi j'ai ce genre de pensées moi ? C'est mon frère ! Putain de merde, Bill réveille toi !**

L'étreinte se faisait encore plus forte, Tom était absordé dans son rêve.

Bill n'en puis plut, sa respiration devint saccadée et il cria "TOM REVEILLE TOI, MERDE !"

Tom sursauta. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda ce qu'il serrait dans ses bras.

"Beuh ? T'es devenue réelle la peluche ? Oo"

Bill soupira d'exasperation.

"Chuis pas la peluche !"

Tom ouvrit encore plus grand les yeux (trop fort le mec).

"Bill ?"

"..."

"Ah ! Euh ... écoute pour la peluche je ..."

Il sentit quelque chose de dur contre son ventre.

"Bill ce que je sens là ..."

Bill déglutit encore une fois.

Tom se dégagea de hate de son étreinte.

"Bill me dit pas que tu bande ?!"

Festivale de la tomate trop mure avec pour comédien principal, acclamez le bien fort ... Bill Kaulitz !

"Ben tu serrais super fort ... et il faisait chaud et ..."

Le chanteur ne savais plus où mener de la tête. Il était un peu perdu. Il le va un oeil hagard vers son jumeau pour voir sa réaction et fut surpris de voir un sourire pervers en coin. **Damned Oo à quoi il pense ?**

_Je vais t'aider à assouvir ton besoin frérot ... eheheh ..._

le dreadé n'essayait même plus de contrôler ses pensées, il avait juste envi de son frère là, tout de suite.

Pas seulement parce-qu'il l'attirait physiquement ...

_Je vais te montrer combien je t'aime !_

Sur ces pensées, Tom se positionna au-dessus de son double et plaqua avec tendresse ses lèvres sur leurs homologues.

Bill fut d'abord surpris, mais ce contact lui dit perdre la raison. Il répondit avidement au baiser de son frère et ne se fit pas attendre quand il réclamait avec sa langue l'entrée de sa bouche...

Georg regarda Gustav fixement.

"Gustav ..."

"Was ?"

"J'ai une drôle d'impréssion ..."

"C'est à dire ?"

"J'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose de nouveau vient d'apparaitre dans nos vies !"

"Mais de quoi tu parles ?"

"J'en sais strictement rien moi-même, c'est ça le plus bizarre ..."

Gustav soupira et partit payer la piscine.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture.

"Et maintenant on fait quoi ?" demanda Georg

"On va voir les jumeaux ?"

"euh ... j'ai un préssentiment bizarre ..."

"Bon bah ... on va en boite ?"

"Okey !"

Effectivement, il était préférable pour leur santée mentale de ne pas rendre visite au jumeau ...

The End !

Luwynda: Bon et oui, pas de lémon ! J'avais la flemme xD

Mais je ferai une fic plus élaborée et moins ironique sur eux. Quelque chose de plus sérieux, là c'est qu'un ptit délire qui m'était passer par la tête.

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimer ! Ah et pardonnez mes fautes d'orthographes J'espère qu'il y en a pas trop !


End file.
